A need exists for a method to automatically cycle and to communicate with a hydraulic pump to ensure that correct torque is achieved. The method needs to determine when the pressure builds up in a hydraulic pump and cylinder is because of the force exerted on a threaded fastener and not due to build up at the end of the stroke of the piston within the hydraulic wrench itself.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.